


The breakout

by croissant_boy



Category: Changed (Video Game 2018), Team Fortress 2
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, Infected Characters, Infection, Latex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28579797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/croissant_boy/pseuds/croissant_boy
Summary: A secret laboratory have created latex beasts that can infect a human into becoming one of them, but who knows who will survive them
Kudos: 3





	The breakout

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be fun isn't it haha and also I don't post often
> 
> Sorry that I do short chapters too

Just another day in 2fort where a lot of battles between the RED and BLU team happen all because of two brothers want to fight for a piece of land.

It's just, there's no battling at the moment due to the news on the radio.

[There has been a breakout at a secret laboratory, these latex, animal-like creatures have infected the scientists there and it looks like there are about 121 people infected, but they are spreading wildly]

"What the bloody hell" Demo shouted

"This is unacceptable, America will win against this army of latex" Soldier announced

"Hudda hudda hudda" Pyro muffled, they don't understand Pyro but they probably thought Pyro said that the beasts look adorable.

[They are multiplying by the second, turning citizens into them left, right and centre. The American military are trying their best to keep them away from cities.]

"Haha, I told you America will win" Soldier exclaimed

"I doubt it, mate" Sniper told Soldier

[The military are being infected slowly but they are losing quite a lot of soldiers] 

"No!" Soldier shouted

"Told ya, mate" Sniper chuckled

"Zhis is no laughing matter, Sniper. It seems that they might actually lose and get infected by them" Medic declared

"Medic is right, they are about to lose" Spy said under his breath

Suddenly there was a loud bang, footsteps that squelched when they hit the ground came closer, was this one of the BLU team or was it a latex beast?


End file.
